The little Mermaid that could
by KimThePirate
Summary: A series of one shots through both Melodys and her lover boys eyes of their life together. for the sake of moving the story along both characters are 17
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is an improved version **_-I hope**-**_ **of my first fanfiction story and like the first Melody and Finn are 17)  
**

The Ocean is in utter uproar about the King's first grandaughter being missing and although I should really care and probably be helping out with the search I can't bring myself to because that would break into my precious time for reminiscing about the beautful Melmel. Her long ebony hair flowed down her back in a loose ponytail swaying in the light ocean current, her blue green eyes blended with the ocean water although her eyes were slightly darker then the sea. She was clearly different from any other mermaid I had ever met or seen. I love those eyes, those sweet, beautiful eyes; the windows to the soul the land walkers call them and for the first time in my life I have to say that I agree whole heartedly with them. Melmel's eyes could express emotions more vividly then a thousand words and how do I know this I hear you ask? It's simple, I looked into her eyes and I felt it, the loneliness, the misunderstanding, the love, the feeling of being lost, out of her depth, joy, hopefulness, fear all jumbled together to make my passionate princess. Oh and her scent, her scent,she smells delicious similar to the blossom from the trees on the land and the fresh air that blows that blossom, so amazing, I'd never smelt anything like it before and now, nothing will compare.

I'm fully aware that my feelings for Melmel are completly over the top for someone that I have only met once and literally spoke to them for two minutes before they were gone but I can't help it, and now this is the ultimate end from my high because, I'll never see her again. Those five word, that one realisation and all the joy feels sucked out of my life, I feel that without her I can'y go on and if I do somehow manage to my life is going to be a tragic mess for no one will ever be as awesome as Mel. I know I'll probably be able to carry on though it feels impossible because I have those two minutes, those two amazing minutes that changed my life forever and though so may doubt it I'd rather live the rest of my life miserable then to never have that incredible moment with the precious Melmel.

Maybe I could track her down, the Antartic isn't that big is it?


	2. Chapter 2

(Melody's point of view)

Today is a day of celebration, the celebration of two worlds reuniting again for the first time in twelve years. This will be the first time that people from my kingdom have been in the see in almost as long, I can't wait I will have the chance to meet all my mer family and swim freely with my mother and father.

The bright orange sun beamed down on us a stark constrast to the dark cooling waters we were swimming in but that's what I like about this world. The water is always just enough to cool you down and the sun is always enough to make you hot. The perfect mixture and for along time a thought that my mother didn't understand this but the truth is she does her only reason for trying to keep me out of the sea was for my own safety. I don't regret any of my actions though because if I hadn' done all that then no one would be able to swim freely again.

I was swimming with some new friends, just minding my own business when I suddenly bumped into someone. My intial thought was to apologise but as I turned round to see whom it was a bumped into all cohert thoughts were abruptly halted as I was greeted with the most lucious blue eyes I have ever had the pleasure of viewing.

My teenage mind made my eyes wander up and down his body only for them to settle on staring at is lips even though in the back of my mind I knew it wasn't a good idea my hormones took over and who was I stop them ? I don't know how long I was staring for before I managed to utter "err... I'm sorry" I must have looked like a right weirdo because when I finally managed to drag my eyes away from him long enough to look around I noticed all my friends were gone and just as I was about to swim off I was stopped.

"so you're the missing princess then" I knew it was statement not a question but my stupid teen mind just wouldn't enjoy it's self unless it was humilliating me/us, "Well yeah. Sort of, I guess although I'm not missing anymore" oh yeah so very illiterate and as if he didn't realise I was no longer lost, I swear I should have been blonde. A small smile played at the corner of his mouth and it was obvious he was trying not to laugh so I just rolled my eyes an muttered "go ahead"


End file.
